


So Angels do exist

by gaystylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Harry is raped, Hurt/Comfort, Louis is his angel, Love, M/M, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sexual Content, Top Louis, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, larry stylinson - Freeform, protector louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaystylinson/pseuds/gaystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is forced into prostitution by his father.  Louis is the beautiful soccer player who saves Harry's life.  Louis tries to understand why Harry is so quiet and frail, but just can't seem to get him to tell him the truth.  Zayn and Liam are somewhat in it....they'll enter more so at the end.  Niall drinks a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is my first fic ever. It's a work in progress and I'm not quite sure where I'm going with it but I hope you like the first chapter!! Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks!

Harry’s mother used to tell him stories of angels. They came down from heaven and lived amongst all people, taking care of them and loving them. Harry would just giggle and snuggle closer to his mother and whisper “Will I ever meet and angel mommy?”  
“Of course you will, love.”

“Shut the fuck up you stupid faggot,” The smell of smoke and alcohol suffocated Harry; forcing him to gag and sputter in search for clean air. “Yeah, you like that don’t you? I knew you would. I paid enough for you, you stupid bitch.” The man whose hips slammed against Harry whispered into his ear. Harry knew the man was close. Only a few more seconds left. 5…..4..3,2,1….And sure enough the man’s hips became erratic, stuttering against Harry’s bare bottom. Instantly the man pulled out, causing Harry to cry out in pain, and flipped Harry over onto his back and came all over his face. Harry closed his eyes, feeling the tears slip out and mix with the cum that stained his face. He laid their silent, trying to mimic the dead; wishing that maybe if he stayed still enough, that his body would slowly stop functioning and he would die. The man grunted, pulled up the brown stained pants that hung around thick thighs, and threw 200 dollars at Harry’s face. “You were great,” The man’s tongue swept across Harry’s ear, causing him to flinch away “Can’t wait to see you again bitch.” Once Harry heard the door open and shut, he sat up and collected the money. He put it in the plastic bag that laid on the floor in the room and went over door, and slid the money underneath, knowing that he wouldn’t be let out of the room until his father got his money. The boy of only 16 began to wander the room to pick up his clothes that littered the floor from when the man ripped them off of his body. Harry heard his father slowly walk down the hallway. His heavy footsteps shattered the silence, the unmistakable crinkle of the plastic bag echoed in the emptiness, and the sweet sound of the unlocking door rang like bells in the air. Harry slipped on his shirt, and waited to hear his father’s bedroom door shut before running to the door and escaping down the hallway to the bathroom. With shaking hands, Harry turned on the bath. While it was filling, Harry stared at himself in the cracked mirror. Wide green eyes, plush pink lips, and a mop of thick curls featured the boy in staring back at him. Harry’s eyes travelled lower. Dark purple and yellow bruises were painted on the boy’s frail structure. His collarbones protruded while his ribs threatened to rip through the pale silk of his skin. As the air became thick and heavy, the water clouded over the boy in the mirror, erasing him from the room.

After the death of his mother at the age of 11, Harry began to notice a difference in his father. No longer could George Styles even look at Harry without having to excuse himself from the room. When he was 12, George would have his friends come over and they would place Harry in the middle of the room, ordering him to take off his clothes while they all would stare at him. Not long after that did his father begin to allow his friends to sleep with Harry for money. But soon, Des’s “friends” turned into random men from off of the street. Some would hit Harry, some would force themselves so violently into Harry that he would pass out from the pain, and some would strangle him in order to come loudly all over his body. As long as Des got his money, Harry would just have to lay there and take it. As Harry’s body was cleansed in the murky bathwater, a slow smile stretched across his face because tomorrow things were going to get better. Tomorrow he goes back to college; he no longer has to stay in that room all day waiting for the next person to come in to fuck him while he laid there like a limp ragdoll. Once he goes to school, his father only works him on the weekends. While most teenagers live for the weekend, Harry lives for every Monday morning so he can wake up without the fear of rape carved into his mind. Tomorrow he will be able to escape from the miseries and hate of his father’s flat and try once again to function like a normal being.

The next morning, Harry could barely contain his excitement. At exactly 6:30 in the morning, Harry flung open the small closet that was left over from his mother. It had exactly five shirts, and two pairs of pants. He chose the shirt that fit him the best, a dark green t shirt with a small yellow heart patch on his left shoulder that he had sewn on when he was 15. The shirt was still a bit too small on him and his black pants were getting extremely tight and had holes in the knees, but Harry couldn’t care less. He wanted to get out of the flat as quickly as possible. As he walked down the poorly lit hallway towards the door, a rough hand caught him by his shoulder and swung him around. Wide green eyes met squinty, bloodshot pupils that pulsed fear straight into Harry’s bones. The hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter and alcohol laced breath blew into Harry’s face as his father whispered the same thing he did everyday Harry started school again “I’ll kill you if you tell.” The hand squeezed tight enough to bruise before his father walked back into his bedroom. Hopefully this time he’ll drink himself to death, Harry thought.  
The hallways of the school were packed with rowdy teenagers all catching back up with their friends while Harry was looking at his schedule even though he was actually eavesdropping on them gushing for the 38th time how they just had the BEST time during the summer doing things like, oh I don’t know, not being held hostage by their father in a small room littered with old condoms and a cum stained carpet just waiting for the next one to come in and—Stop, Harry thought. He will not think about it at the only place he is free. Harry looks back up again from the slip of paper in his hands and his knees go weak. The hallway is absolutely empty. SHIT. The first bell must have rung. Harry sprinted down the hallway to his first class and as he turned the corner, he ran straight into the wall. His head cracked against the tile floor and his vision blackened as he felt small, smooth hands cup his face.

“Mate? Hey, are you alright?” A voice shouted in the darkness bringing Harry back from his hallow sleep. As his eyes fluttered open, he was struck by lightning. The most beautiful blue eyes framed with thick lashes pierced straight down to his bones. The boy above him sighed with relief.

“I thought you had passed out or something. It’s all my fault mate, I was running late to class and didn’t even see you and then you ran into me and I—Oh wait, let me introduce myself. I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” 

So angels do exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so Harry and Louis get to know each other....Louis has got it bad for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I've been busy....doing nothing. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks. I randomly experienced some creativeness at 7 and churned this out in 3 hours. I really hope you like it! And I promise, in order to make up for taking so long to update, you'll have another chapter by the end of this week. Maybe. I'LL TRY! Oh! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I hate proof reading.

Louis. Tomlinson. 

He was the most beautiful person that Harry had ever laid eyes on. Soft brown fringe fell into ice blue eyes, a small, sharp nose was centered squarely on his face and his lips; his lips were small and pink, and stretched across his entire face in a smile so blinding that Harry thought if that smile was the last thing he ever saw, he would die happy.

“Mate? You okay….oh man. Do you have a concussion? Those are bad. I got one from playing footie with my mate Niall. He’s not very good at playing football. He aimed for the goal, he really did, but it ended up hitting me square in the face. I thought my nose had broken because it was bleeding, and you see, I’m kind of afraid of blood, so I passed out. Turns out I had a concussion. And if you go to sleep with a-……oh my god. I’m rambling. Sorry mate.” Harry stared blankly at Louis. This was the most anyone had ever spoken to him in a year, hell, that was more than Harry spoke in a year. 

Louis just stared at him with his hand out for Harry to grab on to. 

“Are you deaf? Or mute? That would suck to be both. Oh my god. That was rude.” Louis over exaggerated each word “ Just. Nooood. If. You . Can. Hear. Meeee.”

Harry shook his head furiously. Louis didn’t even wait for Harry to grasp onto his hand, he just grabbed him and hoisted him to his feet and began to pick up all of Harry’s books that now scattered the hallway.

“Th-thanks Louis” The name rolled off of Harry’s tongue like sugar, it was so sweet. He never wanted to stop saying it.

“AH HA! So he does speak! But it’s quite rude that you know my name and I don’t know yours. So the payment for my services of picking up your extremely heavy books is to give me your name.” His smile stretched further across his face, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Um…my names…Harry.” He quickly grabbed the books from Louis and hurried off to his next class. A smile slowly appeared on Harry’s face. It felt odd, to smile. He couldn’t remember the last time he did it and it meant something. 

As Harry half walked half ran to his class that he was already late for, he heard Louis whisper to himself.  
“Harry….harry. I like that name.”

~  
Instead of going off to class like he really should have, it was a shame really because it was his English class which he was particularly good at, he went to the library in order to find out as much as possible on Louis. 

He wasn’t being creepy. He was just curious. Maybe.

Harry settled his books on the small table by the window, and began to explore the depths of the library. His fingertips drifted across the worn spines of the books with touches as light as snowflakes. Harry always had felt a strong connection with books. When he was reading, he could escape reality. He could be anything he wanted. But sometimes, the connection ran deeper than that. Books are constantly being used and abused. No one cherishes them for what they hold on the inside. They are silent, they are mute. Harry wants to be able to tell people what his father does to him, but he knows what he is capable of. Once, when a customer didn’t have enough money to pay him, his father came in and shot him 7 times in the chest, then took the man’s wallet and left Harry with the corpse. 

Harry isn’t afraid of death. He wants it more than anything but he would never want to hurt anyone. Not only would Harry’s father kill him if he ever told anyone, but he would make sure to hurt everything and everyone that Harry loves first. 

Harry’s fingertips freeze over the spine of the book he was looking for. The yearbook. He quickly finds Louis picture, bright and shining like a beacon. Louis was only a year older than him and he was massively involved in the school. The footie captain, drama club president, honour society member, and member of the humane society listed next to his name.

This was enough. This was enough for Harry. He now can just go on and forget about Louis, pretend like he doesn’t exist, wipe him clean from his memory and imagine like he doesn’t care. If he ever got close to Louis, and ended up hurting him….Harry would never be able to forgive himself.

As Harry’s fingers idly traced the boy’s picture, the lunch bell rang shrilly and awoke him from his trance.  
~  
Lunch was always Harry’s favorite time of day because he could actually get a real meal, sit quietly in the corner of the cafeteria, open his journal and write out stories. Harry’s stories weren’t anything fancy, just idle thoughts and dreams that he wishes could happen to him.

The sound of a lunch tray slapping down beside him caused Harry to jump and run the pen across the entire page, ruining Harry’s blooming story of a boy with ice blue eyes and a bright smile.

“Hey Harreh!” Louis sat down beside him and bumped him with his shoulder.

“Do you normally sit alone? Oh, what are you writing?!” Harry quickly reached for his journal and shoved it roughly into his backpack.

“ ‘s nothing.” Harry mumbled trying to dislodge his long legs from the table and get away from the boy who put butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey wait! Where ya’ going mate? If you don’t want me to sit with you, I can just leave.” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm for the second time today. “Come on, Curly, you looked a little lonely and I’m a little lonely so I thought we could sit together in loneliness and talk about how lonely we are all the bloody time.” Louis’ smile was so wide, Harry thought it would break.

Harry’s mouth turned up into a smile. Louis was so odd. How could someone so beautiful and perfect want to be around Harry? He was worthless compared to Louis.

“I’m not hungry. Sorry.” Harry tried halfheartedly to disengage Louis’ hand from his arm.

“Bullshit to that Harry. You barely ate anything! Plus you look like a walking string bean. You need to put some meat on your bones!” Louis guided Harry back to the seat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Louis’ lips tickled Harry as he whispered into his ear “You do nail the tall, skinny, hipster look though. Very appealing.”

Harry began to choke on the orange that he was eating. Was Louis flirting with him? No. No, this can’t be happening. However, just as quickly, Louis turned back into the friendly, charming man that the school knew him by.

Another slap of a tray, opposite of Harry, erased all thoughts of flirtation…kind of. A boy with blonde hair, and a round, happy face sat down at his table. 

“Hiya Louis! Finally found ya’!” The boy with the thick irish accent turned to look at Harry, a big grin still on his face. “Hey! You must be that Harry boy that Louis was talking about during maths. You are a skinny one aren’t ya’. My name’s Niall. Me mates call me Nialler. But you….I want you to call me Crazy Mofo.” With each of Niall’s next words he stood up on the table and began to shout out to the rest of the lunch room. “ I. AM. A. CRAZY. MOFO!” The entire cafeteria laughed at Niall, several threw meatballs at him and the rest shouted at him to shut up.

Harry looked confusedly at Louis, who at the moment threw his arm back around Harry and began a full belly laugh that had Harry almost falling off of his seat. As Niall sat down, he looked between Louis and Harry and winked at him.

Harry’s smile was so wide at that moment, he forgot about all of his troubles. He just clenched at his stomach in laughter and relished in the feel of Louis’ arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“So Harreh,” Niall spoke between huge mouthfuls of meatballs. “Do you like football? Because you should come to the game this Friday! Louis is excellent at it! Or, even if you don’t like footie, you should come just to admire my bum in my shorts. I heard that it has caused many girls to have to change their underwear…..if you get what I mean.” Niall smiled through the meat sauce that surrounded his mouth and somehow got into his hair.

Immediately, Harry’s good mood disappeared. He would never be able to have a life like this.

“Oh…I, um, I can’t because I have a thing to go to….?” Harry was terrible at lying. It was shameful really.

Louis’ smile turned into a thin line. “A thing? What kind of thing? Like a date thing? Are you dating someone?” Harry really wasn’t experienced in this sort of thing, but he was almost positive that he detected a hint of jealousy in Louis’ voice.

“A date!? Oh no. Not for me. I’m just not sure if my…um, dad will let me go.” Harry usually was forced to have sex on a Friday night and his stomach clenched at the thought.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to ask him myself then! I can’t have one of my new mates missing Niall’s bum, or mine for that matter, in footie shorts!”

“No!” Harry’s vision faded at the thought of Louis ever talking to his father, or his father ever finding out about Harry having a friend at school. Especially one that Harry had a crush on. “Maybe next game, yeah?” he tried weakly.

Louis’ brow furrowed but his smile was still strong. “I’m holding that promise to you, Curly!”

Harry blushed at the nickname and his heart felt like it had taken a vacation down to his stomach.  
~  
The rest of the day went exceptionally well, he had science with Niall, who was actually in his grade, and was now his new lab partner. Niall was a hit with everyone; he introduced Harry to Liam and Zayn who were also close friends of Louis. Liam was the class president and Zayn was….mysterious to say the least. Harry had an inkling that Liam and Zayn had a thing in between each other from the stolen glances and lingering touches that sparked between them.

Harry had never had a better day before, and he almost couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have made actual friends. 

However, he had to go home. 

And home meant he had to see his father.

As he grabbed his book bag to go from his last class, history which he had with Liam, he once again ran into Louis.

Louis’ hands grabbed Harry’s shoulders to steady him.  
“We seem to be making this a thing. Us. Running into each other.” A small smile, and fond eyes bore into Harry’s.

“Need a ride home Harry?” Louis bit his lip.

Harry wanted to go. He wanted to go with Louis so badly that his bones ached for it.   
But he couldn’t risk his father seeing him.

“I’d love to Louis, but I think I’ll just walk.” Harry began to put on his thin coat.

“Are you sure? It’s freezing out there!......Plus, I’d get to know where you live.” Louis had his eyes downcast as his cheeks heated up.

Harry couldn’t help but smile as he gathered the courage to tease him. “You’ve only known me for a day and you’re already trying to get into my house?” He jokingly added “I think we’d have to wait until the third date.”

Louis’ eyes got so big that Harry thought they were going to pop out of his skull.

“Harry! I never meant to make you feel like I was trying to take advantage-It’s just that-you looked so sad-and cute- and I need to make it up to you for hitting you in the hallway!” Louis stuttered, but took a pause. “Plus, your dimples are very adorable.” He reached out and poked one of the craters.  
“I’ll be fine Louis. Don’t worry about me.” Harry smiled weakly, and with that began the long walk home.

~  
{Louis’ P.O.V}  
Harry reminded Louis of a porcelain doll, beautiful in a fragile way. He was far too skinny for Louis’ liking and he wasn’t sure if those bruises on Harry’s arm were from their meeting this morning, but he was gorgeous. 

It was odd, actually, how fast Harry had captured his attention. Normally, Louis is suave and elegant with his words, but as soon as he met Harry, he seemed to ramble on like a mad man.

Those green eyes and dimples flashed in Louis’ mind every time that he closed his eyes, and he couldn’t help but gush to Niall in maths about the boy he had hit in the hallway. And when he saw that Harry had the same lunch as he did, he could barely contain himself from sprinting over to his table and kissing the dimples in his cheeks.

Maybe he was coming on too strong. But he didn’t care. Harry has invaded every breath and thought that Louis has had since that morning. Maybe he was crazy. But he didn’t care. Louis felt an instant connection with Harry, that he had never felt before in his entire life.

However, there was something wrong with Harry. The bruises that peaked out from beneath his jacket were not normal bruises; they were shaped like handprints. Someone or something was hurting Harry, and he wanted to save him. Louis’ mother had always told him that he had a guardian angel that steered him from right and wrong. And Harry felt so right that as soon as he walked away into the cold evening air, every fiber of his being longed to wrap up the younger boy and love him until he was fixed.

Louis didn’t believe in love at first sight.

But an angel changed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Comment with any ideas or remarks!   
> Love Bri.  
> You guys are amazing and awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH HA! I told you guys I was going to update again this week! You didn't expect it to be in one day did you? yeah, well neither did I. I promise I'll try to make the chapters longer after this one. I hope you like it. Once again, please don't mind the spelling and grammatical errors. I despise proofreading.

The putrid stench of alcohol and cigarettes ambushed his senses as soon as he walked into his house. Harry carefully slipped off his shoes and placed them beside the door and, as quietly as he could, tried to slip past his father who appeared to be passed out on the couch. Harry often blamed himself for the reason why his father became so abusive. Maybe if he wasn’t so worthless, or if he could somehow make his father happy, then things would be……different. Better. As Harry tiptoed through the living room, a giant hand whipped out and grabbed Harry by his arm. Immediately, Harry stiffened, set his face into a mask void of emotion and slowly turned to look at his father.

George Styles eyes roamed over Harry’s body as he let out a snarl “You talk to anyone?”

“No.” Harry avoided his father’s eyes as he gulped down his lie.

A gut wrenching smile slithered across his face as he pulled Harry down to whisper into his ear. “You know what I’d do if I heard that you were talking to anyone. You ruined everything that I loved Harry. Don’t think for one minute that I wouldn’t do the same to you.” George’s hold tightened on Harry’s thin wrist. “But then again, who could love you? You’re just a worthless slut. You’d take it up the arse for anything wouldn’t you?” 

Harry tried to pull away from his father. Tears were forming in his eyes as the verbal abuse cracked against his body.  
“Answer me Harry,” George was laughing now. Laughter fueled by alcohol and hate filled the stale air of the house, booming loudly as sobs began to rack Harry’s thin frame. “And now he’s a bitch for crying too! Say it Harry. Say that you’re a worthless slut!”

Harry refused to let his father win this time. He couldn’t say it. He wouldn’t.

A slap stung Harry’s cheek as George pulled him in even closer by the throat. Standing up to match his son’s height, Harry began to feel his feet leave the ground. He was gasping and sputtering for breath as his father squeezed harder around his throat.

“Say it.”

“No-“ Harry coughed out. His vision was spotting as the room seemed to be getting darker.

George hurled Harry across the room, grabbing at his belt and pulling it off of his pants, he loomed over Harry. This hasn’t happened in a long time. The last time Harry got whipped was when he tried to run away from home when he was 14. That beating kept Harry away from school for two weeks, and fully frightened him from ever trying to leave again. 

“No, please don’t! I’ll say it! I’ll say it!” George faltered a bit as Harry’s tears streamed down his cheeks and he struggled to choke the words through the pain of his stinging throat. “I’m….a slut. I’m a worthless slut.” He sobbed out to his father, covering his face in his hands, Harry curled up into himself facing the wall. There was a pregnant pause between the father and son until Harry felt fire and lightning shoot up into his back. 

“You really need to learn to respect yourself Harry.” George purred as he furiously whipped Harry’s clothed and curled back. Harry could hear the smile in his father’s voice as he punctuated each word with a whip. And the last thing that Harry saw before he blacked out was the old, cracked picture of his mother and himself smiling as they hugged each other.

~

When Harry awoke, he groggily tried to roll over to see what time his clock said but found that he was still lying on the cool wood of the hallway. Trying to hoist himself up, Harry cried out as he straightened his back. He struggled to get to his bathroom, holding onto the walls for support and having to stop every once in the while due to the pain. As he opened the bathroom door, he shucked his shirt off and looked in the mirror to see the marks left behind by his father. Angry red welts were painted across the silk of Harry’s back. Thin stripes of blood further marked the canvas of his skin, slowly streaming down his back; falling like tears. Harry turned around to face himself in the mirror. A dark bruise was blossoming on his wrist and angry hand marks kissed the sides of his neck. There was no way that his thin clothes were going to be able to hide all of the whispers of abuse that littered his body. Harry wasn’t able to meet his own eyes in the mirror. His father was right. He was just a worthless slut. No one would- no. No one could love him. All that Harry caused was pain and hurt. He doesn’t want to hurt Louis, so he will not love him. Harry refuses to love Louis. To love the way his hands are so small and fit perfectly against the small of his back, or the way his eyes brighten every time Harry looks over at him. He would forget Louis. He will not allow himself to love.

But it’s hard to forget about someone who makes you feel so safe and precious. It’s hard to not love when love is the only thing keeping you alive.

~

Three weeks later, after unsuccessfully trying to avoid Louis (not that he was trying very hard, he loved the way the older boy would caress and fondly look at him), Harry finds an old cream jumper in the attic that he swam in, but he needed to hide the rest of the bruises. He slips into his tight, black jeans, brushes his teeth, tries to get his curls to actually do something today but just pushed them off to the side in frustration. He’s not trying to look good for anyone today. Not anyone in particular. Definitely not for Louis.

When he gets to school he is shaking with both nerves and the freezing air that seemed to find shelter in his bones. Book bag in one hand, so it wouldn’t have to rest on his back, Harry pushes through the kids in the hallway to get to his English class. However, a bright voice made him stop straight in his tracks.

“Harreh! How’s my boy today?” Harry tries not to blush at ‘my boy’ but fails miserably. He can feel the heat travel up his cheeks and down his neck as he turns to wave to Louis.

“Hey Lou-“ Harry was stopped short as a large hand slapped him on his back and he screamed out in pain.

“What the fuck Niall?! What did you do to him?” Louis rushed over to where Harry was doubled over against the lockers.

Niall had his mouth open in a surprise. Harry knew that Niall hadn’t meant anything by the slap on the back, he just wishes he wasn’t such a baby to break down in the middle of the hallway. 

Louis grabbed at Harry’s cheeks and forced them to look eye to eye. “Are you okay love? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Louis’ thumb brushed a stray tear from Harry’s cheek. Louis looked up and around at the crowd of people that began to gather around the spectacle. A strong arm wrapped around Harry’s back and another wrapped around his knees as Louis picked him up and walked him out of the school. Harry curled into Louis’ chest, pressing against him for warmth and support. When they got to Louis’ car, Harry found himself being set down gently on the passenger seat, and having the seatbelt be buckled for him.

Harry pushed away at Louis’ hands. “I’m not completely incompetent. I can buckle my own seat belt!”

Louis just chuckled and rubbed a hand through his curls. Harry leaned into the touch and had to suppress a small moan from escaping his throat. When Louis was finally buckled in, he started the car and began to drive them away from the school. Harry didn’t care where they went, to be honest, he trusted Louis. He had only known him for a couple of weeks since that first day they had bumped into each other in the hallway. Yet, Harry had loved him forever. He couldn’t explain the instant connection that he felt with Louis; it just felt natural, like the purest and most potent force of nature. Harry didn’t dare say Louis loved him too. Nobody could love someone as insignificant as Harry. However, there were stolen touches from Louis, a hand lingering just a fraction longer than friendly. He would often catch Louis’ ice blue eyes staring fondly at him full of something that Harry wasn’t able to understand. Every time they touched, small zings of electricity would flow through his body and make him weak in the knees. It was quite simple for Harry, really, to understand what was going on.

Harry was in love with Louis. And that scared him. Loving Louis was the most terrifying thing that Harry had ever gone through. It wasn’t the same type of fear that Harry held for his father or his father’s clients, but, different. It felt like he was drowning, constantly trying to look for the surface but only swimming lower. When he was with Louis, Harry could finally breathe. Louis erased all thoughts of his father, all thoughts of pain.

Louis reached over the console and grabbed Harry’s hand, tangling their fingers together. Harry looked at the point where their bodies were connected, took in the sensation of Louis’ small fingers drowning in the sea of Harry’s hand, and squeezed his hand gently. Louis was driving away from the city now, rolling hills and yellow pastures replaced the dingy gray of the buildings and people. His small thumb was now rubbing soothing circles against the top of Harry’s hand. He was drunk from Louis’ touches and thought he would die without feeling his smooth lips or knowing the taste of his tongue.

“Louis. Stop the car.” Wide eyed, and a bit breathless Louis licked his lips at Harry and pulled off to the side of the road. A green field painted the scenery, and without a word, Harry got out of the car and started to walk to the middle of the field. The grass grew up to his mid calf, soft and feathery, like Louis’ hair. His fingertips trailed over the tips of the tall grass and looked back at Louis who was standing just behind Harry, his mouth open in confusion.

“Harry, what-“ But Louis didn’t get to finish because Harry reached forward, grabbed Louis by his shirt and brought them chest to chest.

“Shh. I don’t want to talk right now Lou.” Silent tears streamed down Harry’s cheeks. Louis, slowly leaned forward, looking at Harry with his ice blue eyes, making sure it was okay. Harry nodded swiftly, wanting to taste Louis lips, to see if he tasted as sweet as Harry always thought he would. But instead of kissing Harry, Louis brushed his lips lightly against his cheeks, carefully kissing away all of the tears that fell from Harry’s eyes. Harry gasped in surprise, at the gentleness of the gesture, and closed his eyes to give into the sensation of Louis’ lips against his skin. His lips, so small and gentle, trailed butterfly kisses along Harry’s jaw, softly biting and nipping until Harry was breathless. His hands came up to card through Harry’s curls and tug lightly to open up his neck for his adoration. Harry had no idea what to do with his hands, he desperately grasped at Louis’ shoulders, in fear that he would melt to the ground without something to hold on to. Louis was biting and sucking at Harry’s neck, a small tongue would dart out to taste him and to suckle tiny love bites onto the silky column of skin. 

“Lou- please” Harry whined, grasping Louis’ cheeks in his hands and bringing them face to face. Louis’ eyes searched into Harry’s, looking for the truth that only Harry could tell.

“Harry, are you sure?” Harry couldn’t take it anymore, just roughly grabbed at the older boy’s face and crushed their lips together. It was painful, teeth clicking and mouths trying to devour each other until Louis tugged at Harry’s hair, eliciting a small moan from the boy and Louis took his time to grasp both sides of Harry’s face into his hands and brush his lips once, twice against his mouth. A small tongue darted out to wipe at Harry’s lower lip, asking for entrance, which Harry happily complied, opening the kiss to let Louis explore his mouth Louis took his time; softly nibbling on Harry’s lower lip, licking into his mouth, trying to find all of Harry’s pleasurable spots. However, Harry grasped lower on Louis, grabbing his bum in his hands and pulling them together until there was no space between them at all. Harry might not know about relationships, but he does know about sex, and he wanted to give Louis everything he had. He started to grind against the older boy’s hip, making filthy sounds with his mouth. Harry grabbed at the hands softly and lovingly carding through his hair and pulled them down so they would rest on his arse. Louis made a sound of surprise against Harry’s mouth and pulled away quickly.

“What’s wrong Lou?” Harry looked at Louis in confusion, he had done everything right, well, everything that he thought was right. “Do you- do you not want me?” his whisper was so quiet, he could barely hear himself.

Small arms wrapped Harry in a big hug as Louis whispered into Harry’s hair. “No, no… Harry I want you so badly I-. I just don’t want us to move too quickly” Harry flinched a bit as Louis rubbed a tiny, warm hand against his back. Louis pulled away in confusion.

“Harry, what’s wrong with your back?” Louis reached forward to grasp at Harry’s shirt, but large hands pushed his away.

“ ‘m fine Lou,” Harry muttered, not able to make eye contact with Louis.

“Harry, something is obviously wrong. Just tell me, let me help you.” Louis held on to Harry’s hand and pressed a chaste kiss to his frown. “Let me help you babe.”

Harry couldn’t let Louis get involved with his issues. He didn’t deserve it. Harry looked at the overwhelming amount of concern that filled Louis’ eyes, why does he care? 

“Why?” Harry has his head hanging low. He doesn’t want to see Louis’ eyes searching for a lie just to make Harry feel better about himself but, Louis’ answer comes immediately.

“Because I lo-. I really care about you Harry.” His small fingers reached under his chin so they could lift Harry’s face up to meet his. Harry’s heart fluttered as he nodded.

“I care about you too, Louis. Please don’t think any less of me when-.” Harry stopped talking, took a deep breath, stepped back and with shaking hands, shucked off his jumper. His hands came up immediately to cover his bruised, ugly body. Louis face never changed, he just tightened his jaw and took in a deep breath. He slowly walked back towards Harry, taking hold of his arms and putting them at his sides. Soft, small fingertips explored every inch of Harry’s chest. They recorded each rib that seemed to want to rip through his skin. They circled lightly over each bruise, and trailed lower to Harry’s hipbones. Harry gasped in surprise as Louis deft fingers slid along the line of his underwear and slowly turning Harry around so he could inspect his back. Harry’s eyes squeezed shut at the sound of Louis’ audile intake of breath. He turned back around to face Louis, who had small tears running down his cheeks. Harry caused pain wherever he went. Unable to stand himself, Harry gathered Louis up into his arms, cradling him against his chest, and running his fingers through his soft fringe.

“Shh. Lou, it’s okay. Look at me, Lou. I’m fine. I’m okay,” Harry tilted Louis face up and rained kisses upon his face. “Louis. Talk to me?”

Louis eyes were no longer filled with pain, but with anger. “Who did this to you Harry? I’m going to kill them.”

Harry realized that he didn’t have the strength to lie about it anymore. He was in love with Louis, and he deserved to know the truth. Harry sat down and pulled Louis down next to him. His small hands pulled Harry into his lap and it was there, in the middle of a green field with tall grass that Harry told Louis his story. Louis’ arms wrapped tighter and tighter around Harry as the story progressed. When he was done, Harry had run out of tears and was completely exhausted. Louis had been quiet the entire time, speaking only once to excuse himself to grab an old, warm blanket from his car. Louis laid down in the soft grass and held his arms open for Harry, who gladly curled himself against the older boy and let his arms protect him from the world. 

“Louis?” Harry whispered against his chest.

“Yeah love?”

“ ‘m gonna kiss you again,” He faltered. “Is that okay?”

Louis had already pulled Harry’s face up to meet his to slant their mouths together. Harry licked inside Louis mouth and nibbled on his lower lip. He kissed each of Louis’ cheekbones before he pulled back, and curled up against Louis again.

“I could do that all day.” Harry sighed in contentment.

“You never have to ask Haz,” Louis whispered against his temple. “I’ll always want to kiss you.”

And in the protection of Louis’ arms, under the soft, warm blanket, in the field of tall, soft grass, Harry slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. And it was there that Harry understood what it felt like to be loved in return.

~

{Louis’ P.O.V}  
Louis couldn’t get the image of Harry’s scars and bruises from out of his mind. Who would ever want to hurt Harry? How could his father do that to him? He tries not to think about all of the older men who have forced themselves into Harry, causing him to be in pain. Louis was in love with Harry, that much he knew. He wanted to fix Harry. To love him. To show him his worth, because he was the most important thing in his life now.

He was shaking in anger. He was not going to hurt George Styles. 

Louis was going to ruin him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I really don't know where I'm going with this yet. I guess I should figure it out soon? Please Please please please leave kudos and comments. I'm extremely thirsty for your comments.   
> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully another chapter will be made this week!  
> Love, gaystylinson.


End file.
